Norman and Chloe
Norman and Chloe 'is a new story. PLOT: Norman accidentally knocks over Professor M's pot of white paint whilst making a delivery to the Wholefish Cafe, and Ben Tennyson saw what had happened quickly makes up a story about a girl named Chloe so that Norman won't get into trouble. But it isn't long till telling stories leads to more trouble than it's worth... trivia: * This is based on the Noddy's Toyland Adventures episode 'Noddy Tells a Story'. Script: the Wholefish Cafe Professor M: Gasps What on earth?! What's happened to my paint?! at the Rustbucket Ben Tennyson: Norman? What's the matter? Norman Price: Ben! Ben, I accidentally knocked over Professor M's paint pot, and it's spilled all over the cafe floor, and he'll be terribly cross, and I don't want to get told off! Oh what on earth shall I do? Ben Tennyson: Don't panic, Norman. You hide, and I'll think of something. disappears behind the RustBucket Professor M: Ben, a pot of paint has been tipped all over the floor of the cafe. Did you see anyone leaving when it happened? Ben Tennyson: thinking Ummm... Uh, yes, I did, Professor. I did see someone running out of the cafe when I heard the noise in there. It was... uhhh... Chloe! Professor M: Who? Ben Tennyson: Chloe! A girl who's visiting from Newtown. I saw her run out down the street when the paint pot was knocked over. Professor M: Hmmmm... This sounds serious. I need to tell Fireman Sam about this. leaves darts round the other side of the RustBucket Norman Price: Oh, thanks, Ben! That was close! Ben Tennyson: No problem, Norman. You'd better go to Joe's garage right away, get some more paint, and secretly put it on the table in the cafe. the fire station Professor M: Ben told me he saw Chloe running out of the cafe just when my paint was knocked over. Fireman Sam: It seems suspicious. All the same, someone like Chloe could cause all sorts of trouble in Pontypandy. Elvis Cridlington: What are we gonna do, Fireman Sam? Fireman Sam: First, we need to ask Ben Tennyson about this 'Chloe' of his, and what she looks like. Joe's garage Joe Sparkes: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. to Norman I'm ever so sorry, Norman, but I don't have any white paint left. Professor M took the last pot yesterday. Norman: I know. stammering Uh, I mean, I mean... did he? Sparkes fishes a pot of blue paint out from the cupboard Joe Sparkes: How about blue? We haven't been using this very much anyway. Norman: Oh well, I guess blue's as good as white. Bella: Ben Tennyson: Uhhh, she's a girl. She wears the same clothes as Sarah, only in purple. she has orange hair in pigtails, Elvis: Ben Tennyson: Uh, her father... has... blonde hair, he's bald on the top of his head, and he wears a fire chief uniform. Penny Morris: confused He wears a fire chief uniform?! meets Elvis at the Fire Station Elvis Cridlington: Chief Fire Officer Boyce Aha! There's a man wearing a fire chief uniform. He must be Chloe's father, Ben. Go ahead and capture him! Ben Tennyson: seeing Boyce Umm, I really would like to help you, Elvis, but, uhhhh... I just remembered, I... need to give the RustBucket a final polish and i really must get it done today. Good luck! XLR8 and dashes off Elvis Cridlington: Huh. And I always thought Ben Tennyson was a plucky fellow. Max Tennyson: Umm, I don't think I've even seen anyone like that in Pontypandy. Who says there's such a person? Elvis Cridlington: Well, Ben Tennyson told me. Gwen Tennyson: Hmmm, did he now? Professor M: Ben! Ben Tennyson: Yes, Professor? Professor M: Ben, something very odd has happened. I found this pot of blue paint on the table in the cafe, just where my white paint had been. This means that whoever knocked it over must've came up and put the new paint there in it's place. Did you see Chloe enter the cafe again? Ben Tennyson: Um,... yes, I suppose I did. Joe's garage Hannah Sparkes: A girl named Chloe? I Station Officer Steele: Norman Price, have you seen Chloe today? Norman Price; Uhhh, no, Station Officer Steele; I can't say I have. Penny Morris: You don't seem very sure about it. Norman Price: Oh, uh, I am. I'm sure I don't know what I'm talking about. I-I-I mean, um.... Professor M: offscreen Station Officer Steele! ''M enters, closely followed by Ben Tennyson. Station Officer Steele: Yes, Prof? away from Norman, who sneaks away Professor M: Chloe has secretly left me a pot of blue paint! Ben said he saw her. Penny Morris: Is this true, Ben? Ben Tennyson: Ummm, I, uhhh... Station Officer Steele: Oh dear me! Nobody seems to be sure about anything! Hannah Sparkes: at the paint Dad, did you give this blue paint to a girl called Chloe? Joe Sparkes: No, Hannah; I only gave blue paint to Norman Price. Station Officer Steele: Aha! Norman Price, I- stammers What? Wha-Wh... Where is he?! Evans enters the scene Trevor Evans: Station Officer Steele, Something terrible has happened! Professor M: Has Chloe secretly left you some paint, Trevor? Trevor Evans: No! My new lantern has vanished! gasps Joe Sparkes: Oh dear, oh dear oh dear! Mandy Flood: That is serious! Station Officer Steele: I think i have deduced what's going on, Trevor. Trevor Evans: What? Hannah Sparkes: What is it, Station Officer Steele? Station Officer Steele: I think Norman Price is in league with a girl named Chloe, so HE must have taken your lantern! gasps Ben Tennyson: No! He hasn't! Mandy Flood: How do '''you know that, Ben Tennyson? Ben Tennyson: Ummm, I... I just knew. That's all. Penny Morris: I don't know about that, Steele. I mean, he did once take a fire station dummy without asking permission.... Chen suddenly enters, with Trevor's lantern. Mrs Chen: aH, Trevor, there you are! You left the lantern outside my house! Trevor Evans: Did I? Thanks, Mrs Chen. I'm very glad you found it. Ben Tennyson: There, Steele! You can't blame Norman for that, can you? Station Officer Steele: This lantern certainly sheds a new light on the matter. chuckles Yeah... I... I'm really quite confused. Ben Tennyson: sighs I need to talk to Grandpa! off runs over to the Rustbucket, where Gwen, Fireman Sam, and Max Tennyson are. Max Tennyson: stern Ah, there you are, Ben. I've been looking for you. Ben Tennyson: And I've been looking for you, Grandpa! Max Tennyson: Chief Fire Officer Boyce got attacked by Elvis earlier, thinking he was the father of a girl called Chloe who knocked over Professor M's paint. I don't suppose you had anything to do with this? Ben Tennyson: nervously Umm, well, Grandpa, the thing is... Gwen Tennyson: Ben, what's going on? Where is this Chloe? Max Tennyson: We want to speak to her. It somehow seems you're the only one who has seen her. Ben Tennyson: sighs No... Gwen... Grandpa... I... Sam notices Ben is unhappy Fireman Sam: Is something wrong, Ben? Ben Tennyson: sadly Fireman Sam... There's something I have to tell you, and Gwen, and Grandpa. Max Tennyson: Is it about Chloe? Ben Tennyson: Yes, Grandpa. There isn't a Chloe, and... gulps there never really was. I... I made her up. Tennyson gasps Fireman Sam: What?! Gwen Tennyson: What do you mean, Ben? Ben Tennyson: I made up a story about her so that Norman wouldn't get told off by Professor M for knocking his paint over, but it only got him into trouble, and now he's disappeared! Fireman Sam: Oh dear. Ben Tennyson: What are we gonna do, Fireman Sam? Fireman Sam: First, we must find Norman, and then you must tell me the truth. [ Fireman Sam: Norman, what are you doing? Norman Price: I'm gonna leave Pontypandy, Fireman Sam. It's for everyone's good; before everyone shouts at me and I get locked up. Max Tennyson: Nobody's going to lock you up, Norman. Ben told us all about making up the story about Chloe. You already got Professor M some more paint, and if you both tell him the truth, I'm sure he won't shout at you. Norman Price: Really? Ben Tennyson: Yeah! Fireman Sam and Grandpa didn't shout at me, even though I accidentally told Elvis that Chloe's father looked like Chief Fire Officer Boyce. the Wholefish Cafe Norman: ...and that's exactly what happened, Professor. I knocked over your paint. I was very silly to do that. Ben Tennyson: Just like Chloe! Max Tennyson: But there wasn't a Chloe, remember? Ben Tennyson: Yeah. I made that up so that Professor M wouldn't shout at Norman. Professor M: laughs I'd never shout at him! I knew that it was an accident all along, Norman. I'm not happy that you knocked my paint over, but I am very glad you owned up and told me the truth. And besides, I just wanted to thank you for getting me some more paint to replace the pot you knocked over. Bronwyn: Well, I think it's all worked out for the best. Charlie: How, Bronwyn? Bronwyn: Well, it means now Professor M will have to paint our bedroom ceiling blue after all! laughs James: It's such a shame there wasn't a Chloe after all, Uncle Sam. Sarah: Yeah. She sounded like a really nice person. Ben Tennyson: I'm really sorry my story got so quite out of control, Fireman Sam. Fireman Sam: I know, Ben, but you should never try to make up a story to get someone out of trouble. It can lead to more and more problems than you think. officer Steele and Penny Morris arrive in Venus. Station Officer Steele gets out, followed by Penny Station Officer Steele: Ahah! Ben Tennyson: Oh no! Norman Price: Oh crumbs! Station Officer Steele: It's about Chloe. Fireman Sam: There isn't a Chloe, Station Officer Steele. Norman and Ben made up the story about her so that Professor M wouldn't be cross with Norman for accidentally knocking his paint over. Station Officer Steele: Well, That Is a relief. I never really believed Chloe ever existed. Max Tennyson: Yes you did, Station Officer Steele. And I did too.